Senior Trip
by wutitdo1234
Summary: Troyella Chaylor Jelsi Zepay The whole gang goes to Hawaii for their senior trip, will things heat up between the couples to be? Mostly Troyella, come check out the sequel!
1. Hawaii

**Troyella; Chaylor; Jelsi; Zepay; The whole gang goes to Hawaii for their senior trip, will things heat up between the couples to be? Mostly Troyella**

**Ok, this is pretty much Troyella story but I added other couples, So the gang is off to Hawaii, but everyone is a couple besides Troy and Gabriella…the gang tries to put them together by thinking up a plan that will be mentioned later on.**

Ok here's the plane seating…

Troy is next to Gabi who's next to Taylor

On the seats next to them …

Chad is next to Sharpay who's next to Zeke

And on the seats in front of them …

Kelsi is next to Jason who's next to Ryan

"This is so awesome, I can't believe were going to Hawaii!" Gabriella said happily as they were on the plane towards Hawaii

"I know…but I don't feel too good…" said Taylor not feeling too good

"Hey baby…you'll feel better, were almost there" said Chad as he comforted her from across the plane

"Thanks" Taylor said

"You two are soooo cute!" Gabi said

"Yeah…you are" Troy said thinking

Troy's POV

Man, I wish someone would say that me and Gabi were cute…if we were together, man I need to ask her out on this trip, but we agreed that we were just friends…ughh

End of POV

"I've always thought that you and Gabi would be cute together" Sharpay said to Troy in a smart-alike sort of way

Moment of silence…

"Attention, the plane will be landing in approximately 5 min. Please take your seats and put up the compartments in front of you." **A/N: I'm not sure if that's what they say**

Gabi's POV

Oh my gosh! That was too close…but I want him to be my boyfriend, but we decided to be "just friends" … man why did I suggest that ? ughh I'm stupid

End of POV

Troy's POV

Whoa…too close, but I should ask her but I am too afraid! Hmmm…I'm afraid? Awkward? I'm not used to being afraid…

End of POV

As they were walking out of the airport they had gotten on a bus to their suites.

"This place is awesome…so what do ya'll want to do first? Gabi asked the whole gang

"Lets go swimming!" Kelsi said excitedly

"Ok, but first we have to get our room keys" Sharpay said

"Lets put our plan to work" Taylor whispered to every one besides Troy and Gabi

_Flashback:_

"_Ok everyone…we have to get Troy and Gabi together this trip, or they might not ever!" Taylor said to the gang before they had gotten on the plane while Troy and Gabi were in the book shop(Troy was getting Sports magazines and Gabi was getting tones of books for the trip)_

"_Yeah we know, but how?" Jason said wondering what to do_

"_I've got it, its evil but it will work…" Sharpay said with a evil smile_

"_Okay buttercup…what is the plan?" Zeke said happily to his girlfriend_

"_First don't call me buttercup…and second the plan is, if we get Gabi and Troy together we have to push them to do it because they won't go willingly" Sharpay said_

_A bunch of nods came from the gang_

"_So if we put them in the same hotel suite...nature will take its coarse" she said with a devilish smile_

"_But one problem, how will we get them in the same suite willingly?" Chad asked_

"_We won't, because they won't know they are going to the same room." Sharpay said_

"_I love how you are so evil, but yet so sweet like my apple pie" Zeke said_

"_Thanks honey, but don't get used to the sweet part, but make that apple pie for me" Sharpay ordered him_

_End of Flashback:_

"So, I will get the key cards and ya'll can go to the bathroom or the gift shop or something" Sharpay said

A bunch of nods came from the whole gang

"Okay people, I have the key cards" Sharpay said as she passed out the cards

As they went up the elevator everyone decided to go to their rooms and change to their bathing suites to go to the swimming pool

Everyone was in their room besides Troy and Gabi. They were talking and walking through the halls when they stopped at the same door

"This is my room" they said at the same time

"This is your room?" they said once again together

**A/N: Sorry I love cliffhangers! It usually makes you want more. But you know what I like, reviews, reviews, and more reviews. Just press the little lavender button. I want 3-5 reviews but you can give me more if you want to. Please no Flames…thanks**


	2. Same room?

**Hello people, I hope you like the story, so here's the next chapter**

_Flashback:_

_As they went up the elevator everyone decided to go to their rooms and change to their bathing suites to go to the swimming pool_

_Everyone was in their room besides Troy and Gabi. They were talking and walking through the halls when they stopped at the same door_

"_This is my room" they said at the same time_

"_This is your room?" they said once again together_

_End of Flashback_

"Wait, how did we get the same room" Gabi said

"I don't know? It must have been a mistake" Troy said

"I am going to go ask Sharpay, be right back" Gabi said as she walked down the halls to Ashley and Zeke's suite

She knocked on the doors until Sharpay answered it in her bathing suit

"Hey, why aren't you in your bathing suit?" Sharpay asked, but she really knew why

"Something must have messed up because Troy and I have the same bedroom" Gabi complained

Gabi's POV

Not that that's really a bad thing

End of POV

"Hmmm, that's very weird, but we can't do anything, because all of the other suites are taken, or booked already. Sorry, I don't know what happened?" Sharpay lied

"Uhhh, ok well, I guess we'll be in the same suite, thanks though" Gabi said tryin to act sad

As she walked back to Troy and their room she explained why they had the same room

"Well…I guess we should go and make the best of this, lets go and change into our bathing suits" Troy said trying not to act to excited but excited enough to drop a hint that he liked her

"Ya, you're right, we'll be okay together" Gabi said but actually thinking

Gabi's POV

Omg! I can't believe that I will be staying in the same room as Troy Matthew Bolton!

I am so excited! But don't show it, be calm Gabi, he doesn't know you like him, okay

Calm down, deep breath

End of POV

Troy's POV

I Troy Matthew Bolton get to share a room with Gabriella Rachel Montez! Whoo, I feel

good!** A/N: Like the song! **Ok, Troy calm down, don't act that excited, she might notice,

remember she doesn't like you the same way you like her

End of POV

"Ok, lets go in" Troy said as he opened the door

There was a shocking view in the room

**A/N: Sorry this chapter is very short and sorry I love cliffhangers they are so fun! If you want to know what happens next, review, review, and review some more, because I want 5 reviews before the next chapter. No Flames please **


	3. To kiss or not to kiss

**Hi fans, I hope you like the story so far, it gets better, this chapter is a little long, so here's chapter 3. Have fun reading it!**

_Flashback:_

_Troy's POV_

_I Troy Matthew Bolton get to share a room with Gabriella Rachel Montez! Whoo, I feel _

_good!** A/N: Like the song! **Ok, Troy calm down, don't act that excited, she might notice, _

_remember she doesn't like you the same way you like her_

_End of POV_

"_Ok, lets go in" Troy said as he opened the door _

_There was a shocking view in the room_

_End of Flashback_

The view was one and only one King sized bed, no couch, no extra bed, just one bed a TV and a bathroom

"Ummm, okay then, so how are we going to sleep in this room?" Gabi asked but really thought…

Gabi's POV

In the same bed…yes! Wait no, but yes, but no, wait…I'm confused?

End of POV

"Uhhh, I think we are going to have to sleep in the same bed!" Troy answered

Troy's POV

Yes! But no! No troy! She doesn't look excited, oh ya, she doesn't like me, and she called me her big brother, ughh oh well

End of POV

"Uhhh, okay, sure, but lets go change into our bathing suits before we figure this out" Gabi said

The soon to be couple changed into their bathing suites and went downstairs to the indoor swimming pool (since it was night time)

They met up with the rest of the group in the indoor pool

"Ok, is this weird or what? Why and how did Troy and I get the same room and guess what? There was only one bed, not even a couch or anything!" Gabi exclaimed

Gabi's POV

Once again, not a bad thing! ;) Man only if Troy liked me the way I liked him…ughh

that sucks:(

End of POV

"That is so weird? I wonder why that happened?" Sharpay said as she gave glances from friend to friend knowing that they knew what she was thinking in her head

Sharpay's POV

My plan is beginning to hatch…I wonder where that apple pie that I told Zeke to bake me is? Hmmm… **A/N: If you don't get it or understand, go back to the 1st chapter**

End of POV

"That was pretty weird." Troy said but actually thinking…

Troy's POV

Weird in a good way! (in a duh tone) But no…Mr. Big-shot (Troy) can't ask Gabriella Rachel Montez out on a date! Or even to be my girlfriend! Ughh I'm stupid

End of POV

"Ok guys, enough complaining, lets go play a game in the pool!" Chad said excitedly

"Ya, but what game do you want to play?" Taylor asked her boyfriend

"I got it…Chicken Feet!" Chad said with a smile

**A/N: People who are reading this fan fic, if you don't know what the game Chicken Feet is I will explain it to you…This is a game that you play in the water, usually the guy is in the water standing up, and his girlfriend (or just a plain old girl) sits on his shoulders, well as the girls wrestle each other, the guys are trying to keep balance, the last couple standing wins**

**But the way my school teaches it is that the last couple standing has to kiss**

**If you don't understand tell me and I will explain it more thororoly ( I spelled that wrong sorry!)**

A bunch of shouts and cheers came from the group of the idea of the game

Since everyone was paired up, because they all were boyfriend and girlfriend, Troy and Gabi were together by elimination

All of the girls had gotten put up on the guys' shoulders and they started the game

"I am so going to get you!" Sharpay said to Kelsi as she told Zeke to go over there to Kelsi's area in the pool

"Not if I leave!" Kelsi said in response

But as soon as you know it, Jason looses balance and Jason and Kelsi fall into the pool

"Ha, 1 down, 2 to go, we are so going to win this honey" Sharpay yelled to Zeke under her

"Yes I think we are! You are so sweet, like my crumb bu le' **A/N: I spelled that wrong!**

"Hey, by the way where's my apple pie?" Sharpay said as she was getting mad

"Honey bunny! I am so sorry I forgot! I will make you one right away!" Zeke said as he was going to the pool steps, but accidentally let Sharpay fell

"Uggghhh, we so could have won that!" Sharpay said getting out of the water

While Zeke went to go to the hotel to ask if he could use the restaurant's oven, it was now Taylor and Chad V.S. Gabi and Troy and guess the couple that was fighting?

Taylor and Chad!

"We need to win this Taylor, go push Gabi!" Chad said being his overly competitive self

"No, Gabi is my best friend, and why are you so competitive anyway? Why can't you act more like Troy?" Taylor asked to the furious Chad

"Because I don't like to loose! And if you want me to be like Troy, go date him!" Chad said as he got off balance by yelling at Taylor

Slowly they fell into the water but started yelling at each other as soon as they came out of the water

"I guess we won!" Gabi said

Gabi's POV

So do we kiss now? Ummm…

End of POV

"Awesome" Troy said in response

Troy's POV

We get to kiss now, right? Ummm…

End of POV

"The best part is we didn't have to fight or anything, all we did was stand in the same place" Gabi said

"Alright you guys enough talk, kiss" Kelsi said as she persuaded them to kiss

"Ummm…" The soon to be couple said at the same time

"Go ahead kiss!" Jason added

When Troy got Gabi off of his shoulders they looked in each others eyes and it was exactly the right moment

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know I'm evil like that! But if you want to know what happens next, review, review, and review some more. Should I have them to kiss or should a wait? Just press that little lavender button be nice please, I want 5 reviews! **


	4. Read this!

**A/N: I solemnly swear that I will keep up with this story and to make at least one chapter everyday, until school starts (Which is Aug. 14th)! And when school starts, I will try to make one chapter every three days. And if I don't live up to this promise, please remind me. Thank you for reading, and if you press the arrow button you will see chapter four, have fun reading, and don't forget to review!**


	5. Same bed

**Hey fans, I like this story and I hope you like it, too! I hope you know that I love reviews, cliffhangers, and you, too! So after you read this chap. Review! So, here is chapter 4. **

_Flashback:_

"_The best part is we didn't have to fight or anything, all we did was stand in the same place" Gabi said _

"_Alright you guys enough talk, kiss" Kelsi said as she persuaded them to kiss_

"_Ummm…" The soon to be couple said at the same time_

"_Go ahead kiss!" Jason added_

_When Troy got Gabi off of his shoulders they looked in each others eyes and it was exactly the right moment_

_End of flashback_

"I am back with the crumb bu le'!" Zeke yelled as he came back with his masterpiece in his hands

"Zeke!" The group yelled at the same time

Which made the crumb bu le' fall** A/N: Yelling or loud noise makes some pastries fall or shrink**

"Why did you interrupt Troy and Gabi kissing?" Taylor asked loudly

"Oh, sorry I didn't know." Zeke said apologetically to the gang

"Okay, we forgive you" Taylor said

"Thanks, so Gabi and Troy won, so they need to kiss now, right?" Zeke asked

"Right" The gang said once again at the same time

"Go ahead kiss, you know you want to" Sharpay said

As the soon to be couple was about to kiss when…

"Excuse me all swimmers, please exit the swimming pool area, we are closing the swimming are until 8:00 am, once again, please exit right away" The announcer said

"We might want to go now" Gabi said being cautious

Gabi's POV

I want to kiss him, but I am so shy, ughh I hate myself!

End of POV

"Ya, we better go before we get locked in here!" Troy said agreeing to Gabi like always

Troy's POV

Man I don't think she likes me, oh ya she doesn't, awkward, I want to kiss her but I am to chicken, ughh, I hate my life!

End of POV

As the gang headed out and into their rooms, since it was 2:00am, they decided to change and to go to Taylor and Chad's room to go and watch Lady in the Water **A/N: I know it's not out on DVD or video yet, but I didn't want to do when a stranger calls, since a lot of people have done that before**

"I really don't like horror movies" Gabi said to Troy as they were walking down the hall towards Taylor and Chad's room

"It's okay, I have you." Troy said in response to Gabi as he picked her up and spun her around and put her back down

Troy's POV

I will always have you, no matter what happens

End of POV

"Thanks, Troy, you always make me feel better, like my big brother" Gabi said

Gabi's POV

I always feel protected in his arms, like no one can hurt me. I wish he could be more than a big brother

End of POV

Troy's POV

Man she always likes to say that I am like her big brother, I wanted to say "I want to be more than your big brother, Gabi, I want to be your boyfriend" Only if I could have said that

End of POV

The door opened as Troy knocked against it

"Hey ya'll, you ready to come and watch the movie?" Taylor asked

They nodded and she invited them inside, they both sat on the two person couch** A/N: You know the couches with only two couch cushions**

As the movie started Gabi started to get scared, she fell in Troy's arms, and wished that she didn't have to watch it

Sharpay's POV

Yes, they're flirting, my plan is working! Muhahahahaha, cough cough, I need to stop that!

End of POV

The girls would shriek every time there was a scary part in the movie, and they snuggled in the boys' arms, which made the boys very, very, very, happy.

The movie ended around 4:00am

Everyone was barely awake and Gabi fell asleep in Troy's arms

Troy carried Gabi in their room and wondered how she felt about them sleeping in the same way

He set her in their bed, and took off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers, and he wondered how to take her clothes off without waking her, but he might have to wake her, since she was wearing jeans and a tank top

**Hi people once again, this chapter isn't really a cliffhanger, but oh well, I wonder how they are going to sleep? I will figure that one out later on. If you want to know what happens next, you know what I like, reviews, press that little button and say nice things, please**


	6. at night

**Hi my beautiful and wonderful fans! I love you all, but I love reviews, too! Here's the 5th chapter! Have fun reading it, and don't forget to review! This is a co-authored chapter with my cousin Bologna of X-Men and Pirates of the Caribbean. Sorry people, I am going to make this a short chapter.**

_Flashback:_

_The movie ended around 4:00am_

_Everyone was barely awake and Gabi fell asleep in Troy's arms_

_Troy carried Gabi in their room and wondered how she felt about them sleeping in the same bed _

_He set her in their bed, and took off his shirt and jeans, leaving only his boxers, and he wondered how to take her clothes off without waking her, but he might have to wake her, since she was wearing jeans and a tank top_

_End of flashback_

"Gabriella" Troy said in a singer kind of voice

"Gabriella" He said once again

Troy began to shake her lightly

"Huh?" Gabi asked Troy in a very sleepy tone

"Ummm…we are back in our room, and, do you want to change into your pj's?" Troy asked Gabi

"Uhhh…ya, sure, be right back" Gabi said as she went to the bathroom to go change into her pajamas. As she was half awake, half asleep.

Gabi came out and landed in their bed and fell right asleep

Troy's POV

She looks like an angel, even when she's asleep. She is so beautiful

End of POV

**A/N: This is now Bologna writing**

Troy woke up the next morning with his arm around Gabriella. He removed it slowly (and regretfully) and got out of the bed to go to the bathroom. He looked back at his roommate one more time.

Troy's POV

She is amazing. I really need to ask her out. But I think she only wants to be friends. Maybe there's a way to fix that…

End of POV

…

When he came back, Gabriella still hadn't waken up.

Troy's POV

This girl has some serious sleeping issues. I don't have the heart to wake her up. But if I did… it would give me a reason to listen to her voice.

Wow…I must really like this girl.

End of POV

He reached out and shook her lightly as he had last night.

"Gabi…Gabi?"

After several minutes of tapping, poking, and whispering, Gabriella finally woke up.

"Hmm, what time is it?" she yawned.

"Apparently, time for you to get a watch."

Troy's POV

Wow…that was so lame! What were you thinking Troy? Why!"

End of POV

Luckily, Gabriella was too tired to realize the stupidity of what he had said. She just smiled.

"I don't remember getting in bed at all. Or getting to the hotel. How did the movie end?"

Troy ignored the last question. "I sorta carried you up here." He smiled shyly.

"Wow that was really…sweet"

Gabriella's POV

_Very sweet! _Maybe he really likes me. Or maybe I ruined my chances by telling him he was like a brother to me. Stupid Gabi, Stupid!

End of POV

Um, thanks?"

They looked at each other for a moment. Then Troy opened his mouth.

"Gabriella, I…"

**Bologna's A/N:**

**(CO-AUTHOR'S NOTE) That is the end of this chapter. I was thinking in the next chapter to do a recap and then keep going but make Troy never finish his sentence, and get interrupted by Chad barging in on the possibly and potentially romantic moment. (Chad has issues with his timing). So whatever. Bologna's done for tonight. Now I am going to enjoy this delicious popcorn. Wait…NO! IT'S GONE! YOU FIENDS! YOU EVIL STEALING FIENDS! DARN YOU! DARN YOU ALL! MWAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH- (coughing and choking.)**

**Yeah…I am so ok.**

**Most definitely.**

**Yeah.**

**Anyway, send reviews and make them nice. I don't like rejection and my cousin enjoys getting feedback. Goodnight!**

**wutitdo1234 (actual author):**

**Hello fans! I hope you like the chapter because most of it was Bologna writing, please give reviews if you want it to keep going, you know you want to. So keep reviewing and I will keep writing, and to Ryan-Evans I am going to put Ryan in the next chapter, see ya, remember, review! Be nice please**

**P.S.- I know that my cousin (Bologna) is very crazy, don't mind her, and please don't call the authorities, jk**


	7. nightmare

**Hey, I hope you liked my guest writer in the last chapter, she says thanks for the reviews referring to her, she will probably be guest writing every once and a while, I hope you are liking the story so far! Keep reading and reviewing and I will keep writing and adding guests sometimes, here's the next chapter**

_Flashback:_

_Troy ignored the last question. "I sorta carried you up here." He smiled shyly. _

"_Wow that was really…sweet" _

_Gabriella's POV_

_Very sweet! Maybe he really likes me. Or maybe I ruined my chances by telling him he was like a brother to me. Stupid Gabi, Stupid! _

_End of POV_

_Um, thanks?" _

_They looked at each other for a moment. Then Troy opened his mouth. _

"_Gabriella, I…" _

_End of flashback_

"Hey guys…I couldn't sleep" Chad barged in bringing in his pillow and blanket in his hand

"Can I come sleep in you all's room?" Chad said acting like a 5 year old child that just had a bad dream, and was coming to his parent's room

"I had a nightmare about the movie" Chad said as he was whining

"Ummm… we were just in the middle of something" Troy said trying to ask Gabi the most important question in his life **A/N: That is so sad, but funny**

Troy's POV

God, will me and Gabi ever get together, it always seems that Chad is always interrupting at the most important time, he has timing issues

End of POV

Gabi's POV

What is up with this child (Chad)? I mean, he comes up in the worst times ever but when you need him, he's not there, he has timing issues he needs to work out!

End of POV

"Chad, come here!" Taylor shouted from the door that was open

"Why are you interrupting Troy and Gabi?" Taylor asked being very loud

"Honey, you were sleeping and I was scared, about the movie, I had a nightmare and I didn't want to wake you up" Chad said as he was explaining

"Oh, honey come here" Taylor said as she was comforting Chad and guiding him near her as she hugged him tightly

"Troy Gabi I'm sorry, Chad has horror movie issues" Taylor said

"He also has timing issues" Troy and Gabi said at the exact same time

The soon to be couple that keeps getting interrupted exchanged glances

"What did you say?" Taylor asked

"Nothing, nothing at all" Troy said

"Anyways, he doesn't like horrors" Taylor said still comforting her pitiful boyfriend

"But he was the one who suggested the movie!" Gabi said thinking of the past

_Flashback:_

"_Hey lets go to my and Taylor's room and watch a movie or something" Chad suggested_

"_Yeah, that sounds cool, what movie?" Ryan asked_

"_Lets watch, a good movie like, "The notebook" Sharpay said_

_The group of guys, shouted in disgust to that movie_

"_Okay, then what? We are not watching a action movie" Sharpay informed all of the boys _

_A bunch of awes came from the group of boys who are action people_

"_Lets watch the…Titanic!" Kelsi said excitedly _

"_No, that movie is like a century long, and it's too sappy" Jason replied to his girlfriend_

_Kelsi punched him playfully _

"_Ok, lets watch a horror movie" Chad said but thinking the same thing the other guys were thinking_

_All of the Boys' POV besides Troy's_

_Ya, so if we do watch a horror, then the girls will get all scared and get in our laps, and hold onto us! _

**A/N: This is how all of my brothers think…it's funny to me (I have 4)**

_End of POV_

_Troy's POV_

_Maybe if we watch a horror, Gabi will sit next to me and cuddle and maybe I could finally ask her to be my girlfriend_

_End of POV_

"_Ummm, no, I don't like horrors" Gabi said speaking up_

"_Gabi, it will be okay, they're not that bad" Ryan said _

"_Okay, I'm up for it, are ya'll?" Gabi asked the group of girls_

_A bunch of yeahs and okays came from the group_

_End of flashback_

**A/N: That was a severely long flashback, don't you think?**

"Ya, but I was only doing that because, never mind" Chad said being careful of what he was saying

"Alright then, you can leave now" Troy said giving Chad the leave sign with his eyes

"Fine then, I feel that we are not wanted in this room" Chad said in that attitude kinda voice

"Lets go baby" Chas said to Taylor

"Okay, lets go" she said as she was giving Gabi that tell me all about it wink/look

"So what were you saying?" Gabi asked Troy eagerly

"Oh yeah, ok here it goes…"

**I love being evil, I love being evil so much! I still love you all though:) Do you want me to add a guest writer again? Answer me in a review, by the way, I like reviews a lot, so please give me some, and please make them nice! If you want to know what happens next, review, so press the little button and be nice once again, and to Ryan-Evans I'm sorry I couldn't get Ryan in that much, I will try in the next chapter to get him in more often! Thanks see ya!**


	8. finally!

**Hey my beautiful fans, I love you all, I love all of your reviews, thanks for them, here's the next chapter, I might end up ending this fan fic. Depending on what you guys want. I might end in a couple chapters, because there is nothing else in Hawaii to do. But if you want I could make a sequel about their lives after Hawaii**

_Flashback:_

"_Lets go baby" Chad said to Taylor_

"_Okay, lets go" she said as she was giving Gabi that tell me all about it wink/look_

"_So what were you saying?" Gabi asked Troy eagerly _

"_Oh yeah, ok here it goes…" _

_End of flashback_

Troy's POV

Okay man this is the time to ask her out…deep breath then just say it, okay

End of POV

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?" Troy asked in one breath

Door opens

"Hey guys, I hope I'm not interrupting anything, can I have my blanket back?" Chad asked as he came into the room without knocking or giving any warning

"As a matter of fact, you are" Troy said to his b-ball buddy

"Oh, sorry man, just pass me my blanky and I will be on my way" Chad said without actually knowing what he said

"Blanky?" Gabi asked

"You named it?" Troy asked

"Ummm… I have somewhere to be" Chad said as he ran out of their hotel room

"Weirdo" Gabi said

"So you were saying?" Gabi asked once again

Bell rings very loudly

"Is that the fire alarm?" Troy asked as he was yelling

"What? I can't here you?" Gabi shouted

"Lets get out of here!" troy shouted

They ran downstairs which was very tiring because they were at the top floor which was floor 15, and they're were too many people doing the exact same thing

Once they got to the hotel lobby (which is the main floor) the fire alarm stopped and…

"Sorry hotel guests, we have been experiencing technical difficulties, please return back to your room, we are so sorry for the inconvenience" the hotel announcer said

**A/N: That has happened to me before, it was horrible, but we were in a higher floor, with my 4 bro's and my 7 sis's, not even kidding, but not all of them live with me**

"Oh my gosh, it's 6:00am!" Gabi said as she was looking at her watch

"Wow, are you serious!" Troy asked Gabi

"Yeah, we've been talking for a while" Gabi said

"Yeah, like I've been trying to say, I wanted to ask you something" troy said beginning to get nervous once more

"Yeah…" Gabi said excited

"Will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked

Troy's POV

Please, please, please say yes!

End of POV

Gabi's POV

Yay! Finally:) 3 I love you Troy!

End of POV

"Yes! I would love to be your girlfriend" Gabi said as she hugged Troy

"Cool" Troy said …

Troy's POV

Finally, the pressures over!

End of POV

"But lets go to sleep before anything else" Troy added

"Yeah, I am so tired" Gabi said

As the new couple walked up the stairs once again, the rest of the gang saw the new couple

"They are so cute together" Taylor said as the couple was out of sight

"I knew my plan would work, my plan always work, your welcome" Sharpay said being too proud of herself

"No one said Thank you!" Ryan added to his very arrogant sister

**A/N: For the people who don't know what arrogant means, definition: Proud, selfish: ya, so, now you know, back to the story**

"Shut-up Ryan" Sharpay said as she stomps up to the elevator to go to her room

"Okay" Ryan said being defenseless to his big sister by 10 minutes, she never lets that go

"Come on Zeke! Push the button for me, please! You know you want to!" Sharpay said in the sweetest voice possible in mankind

"Okay, sweetie pie!" Zeke said to his over spoiled girlfriend

"Wow, is all I have to say, wow" Chad said

"I know you can't be talking" Taylor said to her slow boyfriend

As they started fighting, everyone went up to their rooms to go back to sleep

**A/N: Back in Gabi and Troy's room**

"So how long have you liked me?" Gabi asked politely

"Ever since "The start of Something New" When did you start liking me?" Troy asked

"The same, so why didn't you ever ask me out earlier?" Gabi asked pondering

"Because, because I was nervous" Troy answered in a mumble like it was a secret or something

**A/N: I made the font small, because he said it in a small voice**

"The Wildcat superstar was nervous? Gabi asked, but just joking with him

"Yeah, maybe, ya" He answered

"That's okay, I like you anyways" Gabi said as she leaned in to kiss him

They both leaned in and kissed passionately

**Hey people, this really isn't a cliffy, but w/e, so I might end this fan fic in about 2 more chapters, unless you give me some more ideas, but I need a vote, do you guys want me to do a sequel?  
**

**Ya, so answer that question in the review that you give me, or just e-mail me so reviews please, and be nice!**


	9. OMG!

**Hello my beautiful fans, I am probably going to make a sequel to this story in like the next two chapters or so, so give me some ideas, and I will make it happen, and I might even invite a guest writer. Here's the next chap, very short chap, very, very, very, short. I am so sorry I didn't update yesterday, my friend was over, then I went over her house, she is probably going to make an account on fan fiction, too!**

_Flashback:_

"_The Wildcat superstar was nervous? Gabi asked, but just joking with him_

"_Yeah, maybe, ya" He answered_

"_That's okay, I like you anyways" Gabi said as she leaned in to kiss him_

_They both leaned in and kissed passionately_

_End of Flashback_

The passionate kiss turned into a make-out session, which turned into...u know

**A/N: If you don't know what I mean than you're clueless, back 2 the story **

As Gabi helped Troy take off his shirt, while still kissing, she took off her shirt, too

This led to them being nude in their hotel bed kissing without thinking of anything

"Knock, knock, knock!"

The door was being banged by Taylor and Chad

Troy and Gabi were so interested and into each other, that they didn't even notice

"Come on, Taylor, lets just go in, they gave us an extra room key, and they're probably just watching TV or something" Chad said as he was getting tired of waiting outside of the door

"Okay, but first, what's that squeaky noise?" Taylor asked

What Troy and Gabi didn't know was that their action on the bed made a loud noise from the bed bouncing and what not

"Ummm...I don't know? It sounds like it's coming inside of the room" Chad said

"What's that moaning sound?" She asked Chad a question once again

"You don't think!" Chad said

"Noooooo...or eeewww, no they wouldn't do that, it's been like 10 min. since they've been together, literally" Taylor said

"But they've liked each other for forever, maybe they wanted to express their feelings from all of these years?" Chad answered

"True, lets see" Taylor said as she opened Troy and Gabi's hotel room, to reveal a shocking image in the covers of the king sized bed

Taylor and Chad were shocked at that view, and were speechless, so they couldn't say anything

Chad's POV

Lord, who would have known that Gabi had a not-so-innocent side to her, wow! Only if I would've known that! ;) wink-wink

End of POV

Taylor's POV

OMG! This is so weird! I thought she was the sweet little shy innocent girl! Now I know the truth!

End of POV

"OMG! Gabi and Troy are having...! OMG!" Taylor shouted

Troy and Gabi stopped and then looked across the room towards the door seeing the shocked couple

"Whoa...wow!" Chad said still being astonished

"Awkward..." Troy said

**Yep that's it, I will probably update later on today, but no promises made, so review and I will do more, thanks for all of the reviews from the earlier chapters, btw going to make a sequel about how their lives are after the trip of Hawaii, 2 more chapters and I will be done with this story, and onto the sequel, are ya'll going to read it? Reviews please, please no flames, be nice**


	10. on the plane, maybe

**Hi my fans, I noticed that I never asked how you were doing, so how are you guys doing? Good, Bad, Horrible, Perfect, ya, so this is the last chapter for this story, until the sequel, so please read and review, here is the next chapter**

_Flashback:_

"_OMG! Gabi and Troy are having...! OMG!" Taylor shouted_

_Troy and Gabi stopped and then looked across the room towards the door seeing the shocked couple _

"_Whoa...wow!" Chad said still being astonished_

"_Awkward..." Troy said_

_End of POV_

"Very" Gabi said as she started getting off of Troy and wrapping herself with the covers

"Wow, ummm, we really didn't mean to barge in on ya'll like that" Taylor said as she and Chad started backing up while she was covering her eyes with her hands as he was doing the same

"Ya, ya'll should be able to do your business whenever you want to, or wherever you want to" Chad said being half-way out of the door

The shocked and dismayed couple left their best friend's room being blinded for life

"I think I've been blinded!" Taylor said as she was covering her eyes, acting like she couldn't see anymore

"I think I am going to puke!" Chad said making gagging sounds, which made Taylor's face look like she was going to do the same

"Who would have known that they would have gone from best friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to having...eeewww in like less than 2 hours!" Taylor said

"This is so not normal" Chad said making that I just tasted something very sour, like sour patch kids or a lemon or something

"Wait until we tell everyone! Should we, or should we wait until they tell everyone?" Chad added to his sour face

"I don't know? We should probably wait until they tell the gang" Taylor said very responsibly

"I love you, but why are you always so responsible?" Chad said asking

"I don't know, I guess it's one of my best qualities" She answered in a snobby voice

**  
A/N: Anyways, so ya, just to let you know, this is the last chapter for this story, before the sequel, should I still do it? Ya back to the story, in Gabi and Troy's room...**

"That was very unexpected" Troy said still being embarrassed

To sum it all up, the new couple has gotten dressed and went back downstairs, when it was around 8:00am to go and eat breakfast in the cafeteria

"Hey new couple!" Ryan said to Troy and Gabi as they met them downstairs in the cafeteria

"Hey" They both said at the same time, and blushed, while they looked into each other's eyes, for a long time so it was very noticeable

Troy's POV

She is so beautiful, I am so lucky she even said yes to me

End of POV

"Awww, you guys are too cute for words" Sharpay said

Sharpay's POV

Yes, my plan worked! I love this, I always get my way, but it is actually their way because they have liked each other since like forever, man, maybe it's not always my way...nah, I always get my way, wait, why am I talking to myself for so long, I love me! Yay me! (Claps three times) **A/N: Sorry, that was a ditz moment for her**

End of POV

"You guys are really cute though" Taylor added

"Thanks" Gabi said, and blushed once again, and turned cherry red

"Man you blush easily!" Chad said being very obnoxious

"Hey! That was rude" Taylor said to her boyfriend

"No, it wasn't!" Chad said making an angry look

"Yes, it was!" Taylor said as she had her fighting look and voice on

"No!" Chad answered madly

"Yes!" Taylor shouted

"No!" Chad shouted even louder

Well this lasted for a while, and Taylor and Chad didn't even notice that the rest of the group had left to go and get some ice cream (even though it's morning)

"Hey where'd they go?" Taylor asked as she looked around

**A/N:Back to the rest of the group...**

"This ice cream is awesome!" Kelsi said

"I know, it's so creamy, but still not melted yet" Gabi said

"I wish I could get some ice cream" Sharpay said making a sad face

"Go get some then" Ryan told his sister

"No, I'm on a diet, I am cutting out all sugar, carbs, and calories" Sharpay declared

"That's gonna last long" Chad answered as Taylor and Chad found they're ways back to the group

The whole group laughed for a while until, Zeke was laughing to hard, and you know how he is taller than Sharpay, well his ice cream fell on top of her

"OMG! Zeke why did you do that! I just washed my hair last night" Sharpay shouted angrily

"I am so sorry! Do you forgive me?" Zeke asked in a puppy dog pout kinda voice

"Yes, but on one condition, go drive my car, and take me to the hotel and open my door, and press all of the little buttons, and turn on the shower because I have to wash my hair once again" Sharpay said in a mouthful

"That's five conditions" Ryan said counting on his fingers

"Wow, don't care" Sharpay said to her brother

"Anyways, lets go back to the rooms, and do something, I'm bored" Gabi said unto the gang

"I bet you are, with all of the action you guys got this morning" Chad said

"What, I don't get it?" Kelsi asked

"Oh, they'll tell you" Chad answered

Gabi and Troy looked at each other and blushed as they looked back at the gang

"Ummm... I'll tell you on the plane, maybe." Gabi said but leaving the maybe part under her breath

**A/N: OMG! So many things are going on in my life right now, I got my hair permed, I got my new cell phone (RAZR), I went to 3 parties, I got internet on my laptop, that I am using right now, btw: I am so sorry I haven't updated in like 3 days, school starts tomorrow, and I am swamped with things to get ready for, btw part 2: please forgive me of not updating in a while, but when school starts, which is tomorrow, I will have to update at night time, like late, late, at night, so be ready for that, this is the end of my seriously long authors note, REVIEW! I decided to do one more chap. b4 the sequel**


	11. The sequel is finaly here!

**Hey guys, sorry, I lied in the last chapter about having one more chapter in that story, I am skipping to the sequel. Is that ok? I hope it is, because I'm putting up the first chapter up tonight! **

**Love ya all, review!**


End file.
